


Big Plans

by damiensirius



Series: Destiel smut [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Denial, PWP, blowjob, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damiensirius/pseuds/damiensirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean having some good time after a hunt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Plans

"Ugh, that was a hunt!" Dean let his duffle bag fall down on the floor, right in the entrance from the bunker and stretched his arms while he walked to the fridge.   
"Tell me about it," Sam scoffed and walked after Dean and took a beer out of the fridge as well. Dean opened his beer and took a few sips before he placed it on the counter.  
"Uh, guess I'll go to my room now," he said then.   
"Is… Cas coming over?" Sam asked.   
Dean grinned and turned back around to Sam. "Guess," he said and wiggled his eyebrows.   
Sam groaned. "Great. Guess I'll go to the library for a while then."   
"You better stay there the whole night," Dean laughed and continued walking to his rooms. "I got _big plans_ for tonight."   
"Really didn't wanna know this!" Sam called out, but Dean just laughed.   
Right in the moment Dean wanted to enter his room, he heard the fluttering sound of wings.   
"Hello, Dean," Castiel said behind him.   
Dean turned around and smiled. "Hey Cas."   
"You're in a good mood," Castiel said and smiled. "Must be the adrenaline."   
"Or maybe just the fact that you are here," Dean smirked and plucked on the collar of Castiel's trenchcoat, before he pulled him closer for a kiss.   
"I like it when you're in such a good mood," Castiel said smiling when Dean tugged him in the room and closed the door behind them.   
"Yeah?" Dean kissed Castiel again and shove at the same time the trenchcoat down from his shoulders. Castiel tossed it on the floor and then did the same with his jacket, while Dean undid Cas' blue tie.   
"So… do you really have big plans for tonight or did you just want to tease Sam?" Castiel asked.   
"You listened?" Dean asked, slowly unbuttoning Castiel's shirt.   
"Yes," Castiel just said and grinned.   
"Well… I do have quite a few plans," Dean said and then pulled the shirt out of Castiel's pants when all the buttons were open.   
"Yeah? What kind of plans?"   
"Just wait and see," Dean murmured against Castiels skin and then kissed him gently. Castiel sighed quietly when Dean's tongue slipped into his mouth and his finger messed up Castiel's black hair. Dean's lips wandered to Castiel's neck while his hands fumbled on Cas' belt and opened his fly. He shove Castiel's pants together with his underwear down and then pulled off his shirt when Castiel stepped out of his pants and toed off his shoes and socks. Dean led Castiel to the bed and Cas laid down on his back, Dean bending over him.   
Dean locked their lips together, sucking on Cas' lower lip, enjoying the feeling of their bare chests touching each other's. Dean kissed Castiel's neck, sucking the skin between his teeth and nibbling gently, before his mouth wandered further down, spreading delicate kisses all over Castiel's chest.   
He loved all the small sounds Castiel made. All those quiet gasps and whimpers; the muffled moans when Dean bit him… Dean could listen to it forever. Castiel groaned and buried his fingers in Dean's hair when Dean nibbled on Cas's hips, his fingers softly stroking Castiel's growing erection.   
"You like this?" Dean grinned when Castiel moaned louned when Dean licked over the underside of Cas' cock.  
"You know exactly… that I do," Castiel panted.   
"Oh yes I do," Dean mumbled, pressing wet openmouthed kissed on Castiels cock, his thumb spreading the pre-cum over the head of it, so lightly, he barely touched it. Castiel groaned and bucked his hips against Dean's touch, his fingers scraping over Dean's scalp.   
Dean took his lips off Castiel's body and smirked when he saw how the angel shuddered.   
"Turn around, baby," Dean said to him, his voice sounding rough. Castiel groaned but then turned around, so he laid on his stomach. Dean pressed his lips on the angel's spine, between the shoulder blades and then slowly licked and kissed his way down until he came to the small of Cas' back.   
Castiel's body writhed under Dean's kisses and he clenched his fingers in the mattress. Dean laid his hands on Castiel's ass, drawing small circles on the skin with his thumbs. Castiel moaned and awkwardly propped up on his knees, pressing his butt closer to Dean. Dean let his hands glide over Castiel's body, enjoying the feeling of the smooth skin under his fingertips. Castiel's whole body trembled when Dean bent forward and pressed his lips on the angel's thighs. Dean's lips wandered over Castiel's thighs, first the left, then the right, before Dean raised his head and pressed his tongue against Castiel's rim. Castiel nearly jumped, a loud moan escaping his lips and he pressed his body closer to Dean. Castiel's whole body trembled when Dean pushed his tongue further past his tight rim and the angel moaned and whimpered loud, mumbling incoherent words. Dean continued eating him out, burying his fingers in Castiel's thighs, eliciting everything out of him.   
"Please Dean," Castiel moaned. "More… please!"  
A small grin appeared on Dean's lips when he changed his position slightly and replaced his tongue with a finger. Castiel groaned, burying his face in the bedsheets and pressing his body against Dean. Dean slowly added a second finger and Castiel's body moved fiercer.   
"You like this… don't you?" Dean murmured hoarsely against Castiel's back.   
"Yes!" Castiel groaned muffled into one of the pillows, still fucking himself down on Dean's fingers. Dean carefully pressed a third finger inside Castiel, ignoring his already painfully throbbing erection and focusing on Castiel instead.   
"Please, Dean," Castiel moaned, turning his head aside, and looking over his shoulder back to Dean. His face was read and his eyes rolled back in his head when Dean's fingers brushed over his prostate multiple times. "Oh please, Dean. I…" He whimpered loud, it was almost a sob. "I can't."   
"Shhh." Dean pressed a kiss on Castiel's spine. "You can."   
He continued moving his fingers and Castiel grovelled, his whole body squirming. He was still begging Dean for more, but after a while he began to mumble words, Dean couldn't understand. Enochian. Dean smirked when he heard this. It had happened a few times before that Castiel had begun to speak Enochian. - Usually when he was really close to his climax. But Dean wouldn't let him come yet. Castiel growled disappointed when Dean pulled his fingers back.   
"Patience," Dean just said and pressed another kiss on Castiel's back. Then he moved forward to brush the sweaty hair out of the angel's forehead and kiss him gently on the lips. Castiel sighed quietly when Dean's tongue slipped into his mouth and he buried his hand in Dean's hair.   
"You gotta let go of me if you want more," Dean chuckled against Castiel's lips. Cas' took his hand off Dean's head but when Dean saw what Castiel intended to do, he growled quietly.   
"Don't you dare touch yourself." Castiel moaned disappointed and mumbled something Dean didn't understand - still Enochian - but even so, Dean could guess that the words probably didn't make much sense. Castiel's legs gave in and he just laid flat on his stomach looking to Dean, waiting for him to do something. Dean stepped behind Castiel again and shove down his pants together with his underwear. He wrapped his hands around his aching erection and jerked a few times, groaning relieved.   
"Please Dean," Castiel whimpered. "I can't wait."   
"You don't have to wait anymore." Dean bent over Castiel, kissing and licking his neck while he slowly pushed himself inside him. Dean couldn't help but moan loud. It felt so good being inside Cas, feeling him hot and tight around him. Dean pressed his chest against Castiel's back, shoving his arms under Cas' to be as close to him as possible. He moved his hips slowly at first, but when Castiel began to move his body against Dean's, he thrusted harder. They both moaned loud, Castiel still babbling in Enochian, rocking himself down on Dean's thrusts, Dean spreading delicate kisses over Castiel's neck, biting the sensitive skin every now and then.   
"I'm so close, Dean," Castiel groaned pressing his lips on Dean's wrist. Dean thrusted harder, Castiel nearly screamed.   
"Please Dean… I'm so close," he mumbled over and over again. "So close."   
Dean grunted, burying his teeth in Castiel's neck. He was barely able to hold his orgasm back by himself. But first Castiel. As if he had read Dean's thoughts, Castiel exploded in exactly this moment. His whole body trembled, he bit Dean's arm - the only body part of him he could reach - and cried out Dean's name.   
Seeing Castiel coming like this and the feeling of the angel clenching tight around Dean was enough to push him over the edge. He thrusted hard into Castiel, moaning the angel's name out loud and came hard and fast into him. Dean collapsed on top of Castiel his lips tiredly pressed against Cas' neck. For a while they just laid there, both catching their breath.   
"Dean?" Castiel mumbled.   
"Hm?"   
"You're… heavy."   
Dean chuckled and then rolled down from Castiel, pulling the angel against his chest, burying his face in his soft hair. "Love you, Cas," he murmured.   
"Love you too, Dean."


End file.
